


Insanity

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weekend Fun<br/>Prompt: Bill/Kara, the way she tucks her hair behind her ear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

Lieutenant Thrace had been on Galactica for almost a year now, and something had changed. He’d been in the shower the other day, soaping himself up, and a vision of her tucking her hair behind her ear had come to him. Instant erection. It baffled him. She was his dead son’s fiancee. It wasn’t even like he wanted to frak her - he wasn’t even attracted to her. Just for some reason, watching her push her hair back gave him a hard-on. He’d moved her shifts so that they weren’t in CIC together, but it hadn’t helped.   
  
The images had changed instead. It wasn’t her hand pushing the hair behind her ears any longer - it was his. He recognized the wrinkles and the age spots. And the worn places on his trouser legs. If any of this were real, she’d never do it, even if he’d let her.  
  
But the other day he’d woken up with his fist around himself, and images from the dream of her going down on him had nearly undone him. His hand was pushing the hair away from her face so he had a better view of her, eyes closed, lips wrapped around his cock, and he’d been unable to repress the groan when he’d come harder than he had in years, fist tight, thinking about her sucking him off while his hand was in her hair.  
  
He really, really needed to have sex, and not with his almost daughter-in-law, for the gods’ sakes. In the meantime, he was going to get good and drunk tonight, and hope that she wouldn’t pick this night to visit him and want to talk about Zak. He might not be able to stop himself if she tucked her hair behind her ears. Even if he could, there would be no way to disguise the erection he'd sprout. Gods, he was hard again just thinking about it. Yeah, he really needed to get laid.


End file.
